


What's In A Name?

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Post Anglo-Japanese Alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of all, he missed being called Kiku Kirkland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

_Kirkland._  
  
It had been so long since he had heard that name. He had it torn from his life, he had the name’s owner torn from his life. He had his heart ripped out of him and stomped on him, and he wouldn’t have that again.  
  
 _He missed it._  
  
The way the name was so difficult for him to pronounce, how they would spend hours on end going over every single syllable. How A—how he would say that it didn’t matter, just Arthur was fine, even though he couldn’t pronounce that well, either. Most of all, he missed being called Kiku Kirkland.  
  
 _Honda._  
  
A simple name, one to tear him from the Wang family, from China and the rest of them. His family was even concerned. He heard Yao had even visited him in the hospital – he couldn’t believe it. But he also couldn’t believe when Arthur said it was over, that they were to never see each other again. Honda was not a simple name anymore. It was complicated, with so much heartache over it. Not even Ludwig wanted to call him it, for he knew how much hurt it caused him. Yet he clung to it.  
  
 _“It’s not personal.”_  
  
Silly, silly Kiku. How he could fall for such clichés; he had fallen for each trap the West had set for him each and every time. Though he was such a stoic person, he easily was infatuated, so interested in it, yet so annoyed. But Arthur intrigued him. He was different. Almost like the man he had abandoned before…  
  
 _“It’s over.”_  
  
Depending on how it was said, it led to much different outcomes. Kiku – no, Japan – knew it better than anyone else. With Kirkland, it was usually bad. With Ludwig and Feliciano, it was such a relief, to have his friends with him, hugging him and even crying, doing anything they could to help the dying man, to reassure him that they could be alright. They were just fine.  
  
But without Arthur, nothing would ever be fine again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quickly  
> i have a lot of dumb headcanons ok


End file.
